The present invention relates to multiple line kites. Although the concept of kites has been around for centuries, kiting with multi-meter area kites, capable of lifting the user high into the air and attaining high speed, has become a popular sport in recent years. The most common design for this activity is with the use of a four line traction kite. Typically, the kite has a foil, stabilizing struts, a leading edge, two front lines attached to the front end corners of the kite and two back lines attached to the back end corners of the kite. The lower ends of the back control lines attach to the ends of the control flying bar, which is held by the user for controlling and manipulating the kite's speed and direction, while the lower ends of the front lines attach to a center line that may be attached directly to the control flying bar or to the user via a trim loop and a harness.
Several problems arose during the early use of such kites. One such problem is the need to quickly de-power the kite while still retaining control over it. One solution typically employed to accomplish this is a wrist safety leash, attached to the user's wrist or ankle on one end and at a point on one of the back lines on the other end. If users find themselves in an emergency situation, they can completely release the control bar, whereby the kite will de-power. The problem with the wrist safety leash is that it will cause the kite spin out of control and crash to the ground or water; the user will have no opportunity to regain control of the kite. Furthermore, once the kite is down, the lines of the kite are tangled up with the safety leash causing potentially several hours worth work untangling the lines.
Another set of solutions to the need for the need to quickly de-power the kite that are in practice is to allow the user to vary the lengths of the front and back lines while flying the kite. This is accomplished either through use of an adjustable center line strap connected to the front lines, or by allowing the control bar to slide freely over the center line, thereby increasing the effective length of the back lines. While these enabled the user to decrease the power of the kite and still maintain control, the user is limited by the range of motion of the control bar and the limited adjustability of the adjustable center line strap. Often users may find themselves in situations where the limited amount of de-powering provided by the above devices is insufficient and will have to release the control bar and rely on the safety leash.
Another problem is the tendency of the kite to rotate relative to the control bar during times when the kite is on the ground or water or if the user rotates the bar while performing stunts. One solution to this was the idea of having the front lines connect to a center line which passes through a hollow tube in the control bar and attaches directly to the user thereby allowing the back lines to be rotatably independent from the front lines. The problem with this approach is that although it is possible to untwist the back lines, the front lines still remain twisted.
Finally, when users need to land the kite, especially in moderate to strong wind conditions, it generally requires the assistance of a second person to catch the kite to keep the kite from becoming tangled and twisted. Without assistance, users would normally have to release the control bar and pull the kite in by the safety leash attached to one of the lines. As previously stated, this can cause the kite to lose control and its lines become tangled.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.